Master of arms
by Pokemonfan1235
Summary: Summary : Anglo Saxon father of the U.K. Finds himself working as the Master of arms for the British empire Hiding his German heritage and who he is from his children .


The master of arms

Summary : Anglo Saxon father of the U.K. Finds himself working as the Master of arms for the British empire Hiding his German heritage and who he is from his children .

Anglo Saxon is my hetalia oc he is the father of the U.K.

It was a dark and stormy night in London England .

Dominic Kirkland was preparing himself for what might be the hardest trial of his life : going against his father country to defend his children .

Although he was considered dead by all his children he knew he could protect his children as the British Armies weapons keeper . The British solders as well as American solders called him master of arms.

The doors to the armory flew open and Queen Elizabeth the second approached … England on her right and Prime Minister Church Hill on her left .

Dominic dropped to his knee and bowed his head towards the queen . He was at the most part always prepared for her visit : weapons in neat rows , shelves dusted and polished , Army tanks washed and cleaned until they sparkled . It was the German in him … It was how he was raised .

Although he was a persona of two countries he loyalty was always to England .

Queen Elizabeth smiled at him . "You may rise ." She said .

Dominic rose and then saluted England and Churchill .

"My lady queen I wasn't expecting you for hours ." Dominic said with a nod after dropping his arm to his side

"We are at war Master of arms ." Was her reply . "A quick response is needed during a war of this type ."

Dominic nods .

"Everything is set ." Dominic said . "Spent all night cleaning ." (Smiles )

England frowned . "All night ?" He inquired not really believing what he heard from the Master of Arms .

"Of course all night ! There is no need for sleep when ones country is at war! " Dominic said raising a bushy eye brow . Over the years he has gotten better at hiding his German accent . Only the queen knew of his heritage .

Suddenly … Outside … The sun came out and the rain went away . It was a rare sunny day in England at last .

Dominic sighed with relief , he hated it when the rain and thunder covered his country . It reminded him of dark stormy days in his child hood . His people had thought the gods where mad at them!

Dominic chuckles at the thought and looks over his shoulder ….. And noticed that everyone was looking at him oddly .

"Ah em … Sorry about that ! " Dominic said embarrassed. He shook it off and waves his hand around . "As you can see we have new tanks this model goes much faster then the one we developed for the First World War however it is still rather bulky I'm afraid the tank design will not be improved in this century ." Dominic said .

At that point England had wandered away to look at everything else .

"We can take what we can get ." Winston Churchill replied puffing at his cigar .

Dominic raised an eye brow . "Indeed prime minister ." He replied looking at the rather plump man that stood beside Elizabeth . "May I show you the areo planes ?"

England wandered back over .

"Of course Master of arms please continue ." England said rather bored.

Dominic nods not really liking England's tone … Then he wondered if a smack on the back of the head would set him straight . He could feel his hand reflexively ball up … But un balled his hands.

"Please follow me ." Dominic replied walking away .

Elizabeth followed with England at her side and Winston Churchill huffing along behind them .

Dominic stopped in front of the war planes .

"I know our solders preferred the original World War One designs but these are much better ." Dominic said . " I didn't get the chance to name the models Alfred Jones did ."

England grumbled under his breath : American twit .

Dominic raised an eye brow . "The names of the planes are : Brewster Buffalo , Super marine Spitfire and Hawkers Hurricane ." Dominic said . "Don't ask me why mr jones just ran up and down the rows of planes and randomly called out model names ."

Dominic sighed . " I cannot speak for the Royal Navy my lady that is not my department but I can assure you : The British Empire will win this war ." Dominic said bowing his head towards the queen .

Elizabeth nods her head . "We are more prepared then ever to beat the Axis Powers ." She replied . "Don't you agree Winston ?"

ChurchHill nods . "What do you think England ?" He asked the now quiet persona .

England put out his hand to shake Dominic's hand .

"Agreed ." He finally said .

Dominic grasped the others hand and shook it and allowed his hand to drop to his side.

England allows his arm to do the same .

With that the three visitors leave the Master of arms alone to his own musings .

Dominic sighed and closed his eyes and then opened them and walked over to the mug of bear he had been nursing before his visitors came . It had a spell on it that kept it cold .

He grabbed it with his right hand and raised it in the direction of where the Queen went and toasted declaring

"God Bless the Queen and her Allies ." Dominic declared … And then took a sip of his British a beer


End file.
